Bienvenu à la maison
by SunchineSplachy
Summary: One-shot. Un papa inquiet, un maman heureuse et deux petits garçons. Que rêver de mieux ? Résumé pourrie.


_Bonjour, voici ma toute première Fanfiction ! J'accepte toutes critiques et jugement constructifs ( car c'est grâce à cela que nous pouvons progresser ). Enfin, voilà j'espère ne pas avoir trop mal écrit pour une première fois. One-Shot sur Fullmetal Alchemist, bonne lecture._

* * *

_Année 1900, hiver, -1°C._

En cette nuit froide mais toutefois avec un ciel dégagé laissant apparaître de nombreuses petites étoiles scintillantes, un grand homme blond avec une barbe parfaitement taillé aux allures tout à fait banal était marqué par l'inquiétude et des cernes sous les yeux faisait les cents pas devant les portes de l'hôpital de Risembool. Un petit garçon endormi dans sa poussette tout aussi blond était enroulé de part et d'autre jusqu'au nez de couvertures, d'une grosse doudoune, d'un bonnet rouge et de moufles.

_« Pourquoi cela prend autant de temps… Se maudissait-il à lui-même »_

Après trente minutes passées dehors, il décida de rentrer avec la poussette dans le grand hall d'entrée blanc et parfaitement propre de l'hôpital. Demanda une information à la secrétaire de garde à cette heure-là et se dirigea rapidement vers les rampes lisses à côté des escaliers et commença à gravir les étages.

Arrivé au troisième étage, le panneau indiquait clairement _« Salle d'accouchement-Nurserie »_. Le grand homme se remit en marche après avoir hésité. Puis s'arrêta à nouveau à côté de la salle d'accouchement numéro 3, et s'assit sur une des chaises du couloir bleu clair près d'un distributeur. Qui d'ailleurs, tenta vraiment le grand blond de prendre un café, mais il devait se tenir prêt si ça compagne adoré avait quand même besoin de lui. Il n'a pas pu supporter de voir ça chère et tendre se tordre de douleur ainsi. Il avait donc préféré sortir prendre l'aire avec son fils d'un an qu'il regardait à l'instant même avec un petit sourire et des yeux fatigués.

Le petit garçon dans la poussette remuait enfin, il ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux encore endormi dévoilant des iris doré mais voilés par la fatigue du petit garçon. L'homme, son père, lui enleva avec une douceur que personne n'aurait pu imaginer venant de sa pars, le bonnet et les moufles du petits garçon. Le petit blond lui fit un petit sourire de soulagement de ne plus être empêtré dans tous cet accoutrement, tandis que son père lui rendit son sourire heureux de voir enfin son fils sortir de cet état cotonneux dans lequel il était depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Quand soudain, des cris se firent entendre de la salle numéro 3.

_« Le travail n'était toujours pas achevé ? Se dit-il » _

Un médecin sorti de la salle en blouse blanche, avec un masque vert sur le visage et des gans pleins de sang. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à croiser le regard du père.

« -Ah ! Monsieur Hoenheim vous êtes là ! Tous c'est très bien passé, votre femme a été excellente. Vous pouvez entrer pour la voir, je vous laisse la surprise de savoir si c'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille !

-Oh, bien merci docteur. »

Le sang sur ses gans ne l'avait pas tellement rassuré. Mais il voulait tellement revoir sa chère et tendre ! Il décrocha son fils de la poussette et le pris dans ses bras, pleinement réveillé, les deux blonds entraient donc dans cette salle blanche avec un grand projecteur qui illuminait cette pièce pleines d'infirmières elles aussi en blouse blanche et des masques. Il regardait sa femme avec attention, elle avait l'aire épuisée. Ses cheveux bruns, collant son visage tout transpirant. Elle respirait avec difficulté après les efforts qu'elle d'accomplir pour donner la vie. Tenant dans ses bras enveloppé de plusieurs serviettes chaudes, une petite boulle toute fripé qui venait d'arrêter de pleurer sous les doux balancements que faisait sa mère.

« -Alors ? Déglutit le plus âgé. Fille ou garçon ?

-Garçon… Sourit paisiblement la jeune femme. »

Les yeux de Van Hoenheim s'éclairaient de bonheur. Un petit garçon. Un merveilleux petit garçon ! Le petit garçon blond qui était dans les bras de son père fut soudain intrigué par cette nouvelle petite chose merveilleuse. Il voulut s'approché plus près de lui et manqua de tomber mais Hoenheim de retint de justesse.

« - Regarde Edward, c'est ton nouveau petit frère. Tu prendras soin de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Ngnuh ? Fut la seul réponse du petit Edward toujours fasciné par ce nouvel arrivant dans sa vie.

-Bienvenu à toi Alphonse, souri malgré la fatigue Trisha Elric en voyant ses deux merveilleux fils.»

* * *

_Voila ! C'est un peu court mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus, je m'excuse fortement s'il y a des maladresse ou des fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxes ( je me suis relue mais certaines passent toujours à travers mon filet diabolique nia nia nia, pardon *ne dévoile pas tout de suite ta vraie personnalité sinon ils vont avoir peur hein* ). Merci si vous êtes arrivés jusque là ! _


End file.
